Koopa Paratroopa
Koopa Paratroopa (frequently abbreviated to Paratroopa) is a recurring enemy in the ''Mario'' series. It is a Koopa Troopa with wings on it. However, they will fail to retain them if someone decides to jump on them. He appears as playable characters in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Power Tennis for the Nintendo GameCube. In the ''Super Mario'' series Super Mario Bros. ]] Paratroopas first appear in this game, first appearing in World 1-3. Red ones fly up and down, while green ones jump around. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Act the same as its predecessor. Super Mario Bros. 3 Act the same as its predecessor. Super Mario World Act the same as its predecessor, but they get an extremely new design. Instead walking like turtles, they use their feet. They are uncommon, acting like previous games. New Super Mario Bros. Paratroopas make their first ever appearance on a New Super Mario Bros. game. They are more common, but unlike in Super Mario World, whenever Yoshi jumps on a Koopa Paratroopa, it simply loses its wings, instead of being defeated instantly, but a ground pound still takes one out with a single blow. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Paratroopas reappear in the successor of New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii. ''They act like other games. However, unlike its predecessor, Paratroopas now dance to the music while flying. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 Act like'' other games. ''New Super Mario Bros. U Act like'' other games. ''Super Mario Maker Koopa Paratroopas are enemies in Super Mario Maker, just like in past 2D Mario games. They can be created by combining a Koopa Troopa with a pair of wings. Green Paratroopas continuously leap on the ground in a zig-zag pattern, while the Paratroopas of red variety fly up and down on a vertical route. The player can enlarge Koopa Paratroopas by dragging a Super Mushroom onto them and they will then become Colossal Koopa Paratroopas. In the Mario Kart series Paratroopa is a character in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. His Special Item is three Red Shells or three Green Shell. He has a red shell instead of a green shell, and has wings. He is originally a partner of Koopa Troopa's, but you can mix him up with anybody else just as well. He didn't appear as a driveable character in any other Mario Kart game. Also, In the files of Mario Kart Wii, a Paratroopa icon was there, hinting he was going to be in the game. and Paratroopa in the Koopa Dasher. ]]However, several Koopa Paratroopas are visible as audience in Mario Kart 8 on the sidelines cheering the racers on. Karts *Para-Wing Mario Power Tennis Paratroopa is an unlockable character in Mario Power Tennis. He is unlocked after completing the tournament for the first time. For his offensive power shot, he engulfs the ball in a purple light and lobs it, causing the opponent to slow down temporarily if they hit it. For his defensive power shot, he jumps into the air and flies at the ball. Tip(s) If you are in an area were there is a big gap that is too big to jump across but a Paratroopa is flying in above the gap, you can use the Paratroopa by hopping on it and bouncing off of it to get to the other side easier. You have to do this sometimes to beat the level. Gallery Paperparatroopa.png|A Koopa Paratroopa in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door SMB Koopa Paratroopa sprite.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' Paratroopart.png|In 2012 3DS-Eshop Original Paratroopa.jpg|A red Partroopa flying on the sky mario power tennis (1).jpg Trivia *A red Paratroopa was originally going to be in Mario Kart Wii, but was scrapped. *Due to his ability to quickly travel across the court, Paratroopa is widely considered to be the best character in Mario Power Tennis. Navigation }} de:Para-Koopa fr:Paratroopa (espèce) pl:Koopa Paratroopa ru:Купа Паратрупа ja:パタパタ (ゲームキャラクター) es:Koopa Paratroopa it:Paratroopa nl:Koopa Paratroopa no:Parakoopa da:Parakoopa Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Princess Peach Enemies Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Characters in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Koopa Paratroopas Category:Characters in Mario Tennis Aces